3am
by PlainJaneDoe
Summary: After a long night in the lab Sara is struggling to break her case, until Greg comes along... Sandle oneshot.


**Forgive the lack of intricate case details, I write romance not crime :P**

* * *

><p>It was a slow night in the lab. Sara glanced at her watch before ruffling up her hair and breathing a drawn out sigh. It was approaching 3am and she had spent the past 3 hours mindlessly trying to find anything to break the case she had been working on. She knew she was close, but what was she missing? Her eyes stung and her head was starting to ache from the amount of concentration she had poured into her work that evening. She was her own worst enemy. The more she focussed, the worse her head felt and the more difficult it was to concentrate on the little details she needed to sift through. In frustration, she pushed all the papers in front of her away before resting her head on her forearms with another exasperated sigh.<p>

She heard footsteps approaching her and jumped from her daze as she felt a comforting hand squeeze her shoulder, "Sleeping on the job, Sidle?" she smiled as her heart fluttered at the familiar voice. She sat up slowly, wincing as the sound of the stool next to her dragging along the floor washed over her headache. Greg smirked innocently at the sight of her discomfort "Headache?" he asked, leaning forward onto his elbows and cocking his head at her like a lost puppy.

"This whole case is a headache," she said as she continued to cast her eye over the paperwork now just out of reach, resting her chin in her palm and rocking forward slightly on her stool.

"Need some help? My case just wrapped up," she looked up to see that Greg Sanders smile she couldn't help but return.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" she said playfully nudging him with her foot. She didn't know why she did that and cringed inwardly as she over-thought this action discreetly. There was something about Greg that turned her into this giggling school girl at the most inconvenient times.

He shrugged off her question with a lopsided grin before pulling her paperwork in front of him, scanning each page thoughtfully. She watched in anticipation of his conclusion. She loved his concentration face; his brow would furrow and his eyes would darken as he carefully analysed every detail. He pulled a photo of the crime scene in front of him and mimicked her position; chin in palm. She continued to watch his eyes dart across the page, obviously unaware that she was quite blatantly watching his every movement.

"Suspects?" he said suddenly, dropping what was in his hands and leaning over her to the sealed evidence bags sitting the furthest away from him. She briefly caught the smell of his cologne and that unmistakable trace of Blue Hawaiian before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"All ruled out," she breathed before rubbing her temples, "What am I missing?"

He continued to look through the evidence until something caught his eye, "What about this?" he shifted from his seat and came to stand behind her, placing the image in front of her. Looking over her shoulder leaning one palm on the table, he pointed to the spot on the photo that had caught his eye. Sara froze, allowing only a second to glace to her right where she could just make out the outline of his face, still staring intently down at the photo. She allowed herself to lean back into him ever so slightly.

She finally came to her senses and looked to where Greg had been pointing. She couldn't believe she had missed something so obvious. "Oh my God," she said quietly, picking up the photo to look a little closer. She felt him exhale in triumph, his breath tickling her neck. She turned to face him properly, his face only inches from hers but still looking intently at the photograph in her hands. Before she could stop herself she kissed him on the cheek, drinking in his scent and the feel of his skin under her lips like a drug. She pulled away abruptly and caught the shell-shocked expression on his face.

She laughed awkwardly and returned her attentions to the photo, "Thank you so much, I can't believe I didn't see that, you've pretty much-" but she was cut short. Everything that happened next happened so quickly she barely had chance to comprehend it. She felt feather-light fingers cup her chin before gently turning her face to capture her lips in a smouldering kiss that caught her completely off guard. She felt his fingers slide along her jaw line and into her hair as her hands found the belt-hoops of his jeans, pulling him in even closer . They continued like this for what felt like hours but what were actually mere minutes until they eventually slowed and pulled apart.

They were both frozen barely an inch apart until Sara breathed a quiet laugh. Greg smiled at her and stroked a thumb over her jaw before breaking the silence, "What were you saying?"

She smiled as Greg pressed his forehead to hers innocently, "Thank you, Greg,".


End file.
